


Promise

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Promise, Rivaille - Freeform, Rivaille ackerman - Freeform, Series, aot - Freeform, captain rivaille, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal levi - Freeform, lance corporal rivaille, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter of poor bakers, living in the Underground. One day, you and Levi have a chance encounter and it changes both of your lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)

“Hey! Get back here, you punk!”

You whipped your head around as you searched for the bellowing voice you had just heard, ducking into the small alley beside your family’s shop. Standing behind a stack of boxes, you peered out to see a boy, about your age, sprinting while clutching a loaf of bread to his chest. 

“Hey! Over here!”

Without thinking, you called out to him quietly enough for just his ears to hear, waving him over frantically. He glanced over and looked back over his shoulder as he rushed to hide behind the boxes alongside you. 

The two of you watched in silence as the man who was chasing him continued running down the street with a bewildered expression on his face. In that moment, you took the opportunity to study his appearance. He was obviously poor, even by Underground standards. His clothes were tattered and he was thin, but he did seem rather clean. Shaggy black hair hung in his face, but was kept short and clean-cut on the sides and at the nape of his neck. His eyes were perhaps his most string feature. They could be compared to a cloudy day on the surface; steely grey irises that were as dark as they were mesmerizing. 

“Why did you help me?”

His blunt inquisition startled you and you cast your eyes down as you rubbed the back of your neck.

“I don’t know. You don’t look like a typical criminal. You just look hungry. I could only assume that you stole that loaf of bread, because you were starving.”

He stood still for a moment, looking you over as if sizing you up, or making his mind up about you. You couldn’t quite tell which. 

“You gathered all that from the two seconds you saw me running?”

His voice was flat and his expression stoic. His personality, so far, amounted to little more than that of a rock’s, but he was still intriguing to you somehow. 

“My family owns this bakery.”

You gestured to the building beside the two of you, smiling politely. 

“I’ve seen my fair share of bread thieves. My family tries to feed the hungry, so we don’t get many thieves nowadays. If you like, I could give you what we have left from today.”

“You would do that?”

Skepticism was apparent in his tone as he looked between you and the building, scrutinizing the details the pair of you bore. 

“Of course. No one should have to steal in order not to starve. Please, come in. My parents left me to lock up.”

Heading inside, you waited for him to enter as closed the door behind him, watching as his ogled the shelf of pastries and bread before him. 

“Let me get you a basket.”

Disappearing behind the counter for a moment, you stopped down until you found a small, wicker basket and you rose as you set it down on the counter. 

“Here you are. Take whatever you like.”

“You’re sure?”

His expression was still weary as he looked over at you with those piercing eyes. 

“I’m certain. Please, help yourself. I’m sure you could use a good meal.”

“Thank you. I appreciate this.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You began sweeping, leaving him to it as he loaded up the basket. 

“What’s your name?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s (Y/N). What’s yours?”

Smiling politely, you continued sweeping as you moved closer to him. 

“Levi. So, you work here with your parents?”

“Yep. I have since I was about ten.”

“And how old are you now?”

His brow arched in curiosity as his eyes scanned your frame once more. 

“Sixteen. And yourself?”

Continuing to smile, you tried not to blush as you glanced down at the floor. 

“Nineteen.”

“Oh, have you ever been to the surface?”

Your curiosity got the best of you. The surface was such a foreign place to you, almost like a different world, but you had never had the chance to experience it. Firstly, the toll to gain access to the surface was expensive and second, you weren’t permitted to leave without your parents at your age.

“No. I assume you haven’t either.”

His question was uttered as more of a statement; one that was unfortunately true. 

“No, my parents would never allow it. Even if I had the money. They say it would be too disappointing to see it, knowing we would have to return home.”

“Huh. Is that so?”

He shook his head as he scoffed, setting his now full basket on the countertop. 

“What?”

“Well, I can’t say they’re wrong. I hear the surface is far better than this shithole. But if you want to go, go. Don’t look back. First chance I get, I’ll be long gone.”

“Really? You would leave?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t you? Why would you want to stay here? To rot in the darkness? To live and die in some shitty cave?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back against the counter, locking eyes with you. 

“Well, I suppose. It’s a nice dream, it is. I hope it comes true for you, but I think I’ve resigned myself to the idea that it’s my fate to live and die here, like everyone else.”

Dropping your eyes to the floor once more, you began sweeping up the smile pile you had gathered. 

“Bullshit.”

You lifted your head with a start at his voice, staring at him in confusion. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I said bullshit. You aren’t like everyone else. I’m not the brightest guy around, but I can tell that much. You were kind enough to feed scum like me and down here, that’s saying something. If anyone deserves to see what’s up there, I would say it’s you.”

Crimson rushed to your cheeks as you desperately told yourself to look anywhere but at Levi, but you couldn’t. 

“Tell you what, when I get out of here, I’ll come back and get you out too. Okay?”

“Wh-what?”

You couldn’t believe your ears. You had just met this man ten minutes ago and now he was promising to get you out of this place?

“You heard me. I’ll get you out of here. No one down here has ever shown me the kindness that you have tonight and I don’t like to leave debts unpaid. Don’t you want out?”

“Well, y-yes. Yes. Thank you. I hope you get out. I really hope you do.”

A soft smile danced across your lips as you tried not to flush deep red again, keeping your eyes locked with Levi’s as he grinned reluctantly. 

“I will. We will. That’s a promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what are you going to do when you get to the surface?”

Levi took a seat on the blanket you had laid out behind the shop, laying back as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

It had been the same routine for months now. He would come to the shop and help you close up at night and then you would have yourselves a picnic out back with the day’s leftovers. It had become something for you both to look forward to, even if Levi’s tough exterior wouldn’t permit him to admit it. At this point, you seemed to know him about as well as anyone ever could. However, he was still a mystery to you; one you intended to crack. 

“I don’t know. I’ll probably try to find work in a bakery and hopefully I’ll be able to open my own day. Then, I could bring my parents up and take care of them for a change. I think that’d be nice.” Thoughtfully, you stared down at your hands, trying to imagine what life would look like above ground. You were so lost in your daydream, you hadn’t notice Levi glancing over at you. 

“What are you going to do?” Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you turned your head just as Levi looked away, the small smile on his lips remaining in place. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve always thought I’ll figure it out when I get up there. There’s nothing for me down here. No purpose. Maybe up there, I can find one.”

“I’m sure you will.” You smiled over at Levi, blushing profusely when he turned his head to catch you staring. Nervously, you averted your gaze to the basket of food, grabbing a muffin to offer it to Levi. 

“Thank you.” His smile bore the shadow of a smirk as he took it from you, taking a generous bite as he looked straight up. 

“What do you think it’s like up there?” Laying back, you stared up at the underground sky, admiring the lights that lined the city. 

“Better than this shitty place.” Levi glanced down at you before laying back beside you, placing his hand behind his head. 

“This place isn’t all bad. It has its high points.”

A scoff leapt from his throat, followed by a short chuckle. 

“Yeah? Like what?”

“The people. They’re not all bad, I suppose. I would even go so far as to say I like a few of ‘em.”

Simultaneously, you both turned your heads sideways, locking eyes with one another. 

“Just a few?” The beginnings of a smile played on Levi’s lips as he maintained eye contact with you. 

“I’m rather particular about who I get close to.” 

Blood pounded in your ears and you felt your heartbeat begin to race as Levi turned onto his side, hovering above you. 

“So am I. But, like I’ve said before, you’re not like everyone else.”


End file.
